


Loss

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: just a one shot from Dom's pov based after this week's episode
Kudos: 2





	Loss

Dom was walking towards the hospital lost in his own thoughts, so much of the world has become unrecognisable. Now a simple cough or a cold could be a sign of the deadly Coronavirus disease it was becoming so hard to stand be and watch once fit and healthy people waste away before their time. He also was worried about carole because she was in the high risk category and he had to keep his distance from her to protect her when all he wanted was to be with her. He and lofty used to watch the walking dead because they found it entertaining but the show was now closer to reality then dom ever thought possible. Dom also had lost the one thing that he could count on. He thought whatever happened he could count on sacha, the kind and caring man who had became the father he always wanted but since Essie's death that kind and caring man had disappeared and been replaced with a cold and bitter man who snapped at everyone. Dom had tried to help sacha with his grief but sacha had just pulled further and further away into a black hole of pain and disspare. Dom felt like he was grieving two friends, Essie and sacha. Dom just hope that he would be there when sacha needed him because sacha couldn't go on like this forever.


End file.
